Always & Forever
by RebelLove-ChildOfBVB
Summary: A one-shot set straight after Julia awakes! Please R&R. May even develop into a multi-chapter fic if I get good reviews! Please R&R!


**Authors Note; OKOKOK so I just watched Dark Shadows... WHAT A FILM HAHAHA... But I was disappointed with the ending so here's a quick one-shot set straight after Doctor Hoffman awoke. **

**Enjoy & R&R please xox**

* * *

My eyes flicker open, to the sound, -the very loud sound, in fact-, of crashing waves above me.

I realise quite quickly that I am underwater, but yet I am not struggling for breath, at all.

I attempt to swim upwards, but there is something stopping me from doing so. I look down, beneath me, and see, tied to my left foot, that there is a rather heavy looking solid object restraining me. I reach down with shaking, ice cold fingers, to try and untie the object.

I touch it, and, -it's almost as if it _disintegrates _beneath my icy touch, the rope which was binding the object falls and plummets deeper into the water, the item which is no longer burdening me following it swiftly.

I again attempt to swim upwards, faster this time, for fear of what may lie beneath the pale grey boulders a few feet away from me. Without my restraint, it is almost as if I am floating -like a rather fast balloon towards the surface.

I can see the dim sunlight, it- it hurts my eyes and burns at my skin like a fireball, I shut my eyes tightly, trying, but yet, failing to keep the suns evil rays off my fragile skin.

I reach my destination, just below the surface of the water, but I cannot bring myself to face the sun and the evil that lies within it. I shield myself with a piece of what _looks_ like the factory roof.. how odd - I don't have time to worry about such things, however, as the sun is getting stronger, its inner demons are shining like goblins of the daylight.

I hoist myself upwards once again, my dress acting as an umbrella, keeping me away from the ghastly sunlight.

I gasp as the hot air hits me, the sensation is nearly too much for me, I slink into a siding, the shadow of a big Oak tree acting like my personal shield.

Why does the sunlight burn me so, and what is with the dull, burning sensation down the back of my throat?!

I can hear a faint noise, although I imagine they are further away than I think, it's two people, a young couple, laughing and joking in the sunshine.

I imagine what the young lady and the young gentleman would be wearing, the lady a dress and the gentleman an evening suit, I imagine the smell of the lady's perfume and the stench of the gentleman's pipe as he smokes it occasionally.

I allow my mind to wander, then, -something rather _odd _happens- I imagine the lady wearing a necklace, a beautiful diamond encrusted gold one, it travels from the back of her neck, around to her jugular- oh, my goodness, her jugular looks positively _beautiful_. Exquisite, one might even say.

Her sweet blood pulses around her veins like the lava in Carolyn's lava-lamp. Oh, how rich that blood must taste, the feel on one's lips would be positively ravishing.

I stumble, unaware of the monster which is awakening inside me, it is sunset now, finally, the suns evil glare is disappearing and I can once again roam freely and easily.

I begin to walk forwards, -it is like I am on autopilot, the sweet sensation of the lady's blood is pulling me closer, towards the beautiful aroma...

I spot the lady, she is around her mid twenties I would say, -oh, to be that young and that free again! She is beautiful, her hair flows in the wind, smelling of fresh strawberries on a warm sunny day. I walk towards her, she is alone now, the gentleman must have retired for the night.

My eyes fix upon her neck, on her necklace, I trace my sharp eyes around to where her jugular is, I can see, -no, _sense _the blood pumping around it.

Oh, how heavenly she is, her aroma alone is driving me crazy, my gums are itching.

"Hello, can I-" She turns around, and the animal inside me is unleashed. I pin her against the near wall, my hand around her mouth to stifle her weakening pleas. I am both rather shocked and extremely pleased with myself, her jugular is looking all the more appealing as my teeth edge nearer and nearer towards it.

I feel my newly sharpened fangs slip from their hiding place, each and every one of my sense is alight with pleasure.

I plunge my fangs deep into her pale, easily breakable skin, her sweet smelling blood is also sweet tasting, like a beautifully cooked meal with all the necessary trimmings on. I gasp as her blood hits the back of my throat like a waterfall, slipping down into my stomach with such ease and grace it makes me proud.

I realise her body has gone limp. I have literally drained her fragile body like a lemon on a squeezer.

"Julia," A voice close to my right ear whispers seductively, and I smile.

"Barnabas," I reply, as I turn around to face him, "I've been waiting for you."

He takes me into his arms, and I smile as his icy finger brushes at my mouth, discarding the blood, and then his lips touch mine.

"Welcome back, my love." He says, as he kisses me once more, "I missed you."

"I'm back," I smile as he releases me, cupping my face with his long fingers.

"Forever." He finishes, holding me closer again.

"Forever," I agree, as we stand embracing one another, "Always and Forever Barnabas Collins."

We kiss once more, and then we set off home, to celebrate Forever and Always, together.

* * *

**Authors Note; hope you enjoyed! I have put Barnabas & Julia together because I shipped them all the way through the film hahaha! R&R please! **


End file.
